Nicholai Vampire Hunter Academy
by FR3AKSH0WV1CT1M
Summary: Catharine is about to become a vampire hunter. After finding out her father took away the one choice she had she goes to a club on the vampire side of town. After meeting a clubber, who is darker than he seems, she learns there is more the Society and her father is hiding from her; secrets, lies and a possible attack from the vampires are waiting for her, and her graduating class
1. Prologue

The neighborhood was quiet. The sky was black, with no stars or a moon to make a lighted path for the man. He has been watching this house for a little while now, and with confirmation from his bosses, he knew it was the right child. He also knew it was the right time. The man stayed in the shadows as he approached the house. He sneaked around the side of the house, and into the backyard. He picked the lock of the back door, and quickly and quietly got into the house without a sound. The man walked quietly past each room towards the back bedroom. The door was already open when he got there which only made his job easier. The small child was sleeping in her bed, not making a sound. He quietly picked the child up and held her in his arms. She didn't stir or make a noise, and just as quickly as he snuck into the house, he snuck right back out, without a single sound.


	2. Chapter 1

"Catharine Taylor Williams!"

Usually when I hear my full name it's either for attendance or because I'm in trouble. And the voice who was saying my full name was my father, which meant I was in trouble.

"Yes sir?"

"What exactly were you thinking?"

Well that all depends on what he was talking about. I tend to get in trouble not just at home but at my school as well. And to say my family and school are normal, well that would be a complete lie. Nothing about my life is normal. OK well maybe it's normal for the people in my life and such, but to people in the regular world it would not be normal; maybe cool or completely terrifying, but not normal.

"To what are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to what you did in class. How could you? I know you were sparring class but you know the rules. You can't hurt a teacher just because they something that upsets you."

"It wasn't the teacher. It was Meredith."

"I don't care who said what. You started a fight and you are just a week from graduation. If you get into another one, or get into any kind of trouble you won't graduate. This is a family thing, Catharine."

"Well maybe I don't want to graduate."

"What do you mean you don't want to graduate? You'll let the past 17 years go to waste? Well I won't."

"Well I will. Because I'm not going out there just to get killed like mom did."

That was probably low of me to say but it's the truth. My family is a family of vampire hunters. My mom died while on a hunting trip with some of her colleagues. It was apparently really important mission, one that would give us the upper hand in the war, instead it was a failure and my father blames himself for it.

"You're different from your mother Catharine. You're top in your class. In everything, including your core classes. You'll be a great hunter one day, you have the potential. And if you don't start taking that seriously you'll be stuck with desk work, and you'll be grounded the next time I get a phone call from the school because of your behavior. Understood?"

This was where I couldn't win, because he was right.

"Understood."

My father is a very important man in the hunter society. He was also top of his class when he was in school, and after 15 years of hunting, he got promoted and married my mother. She died when I was 2 so I don't have that many memories of her. After she died he got three more promotions and now his next in line for being president of the hunter society. This has also put some targets on his back from other hunters and vampires as well. He left my room and shut my door behind him. After a minute I heard the garage door open and then a car leave the house.

"Another meeting, of course."

It didn't help that he had all these meetings and that's how I was able to sneak out of my house all the time and get into trouble. I gave it about thirty minutes, and then decided to call my best friend, Ally. Who in one word other girls describe her as, slut. But in reality, she's not, she just dresses like one and parties like one. She didn't pick so I left her a message which she would most likely get within the next hour or so.

"Hey Ally, my dad left about half an hour ago. You're probably at the club since its Friday. I'll meet you in the VIP section."

The club was owned by one of the seniors at our school. It was called The H and none of the humans or vampires knew what it stood for but we did. Hunter is what it stood for. The funny thing was only a handful of hunters went, and they were all seniors since you have to be 18 or older, or the daughter of the next to be president. Unfortunately the bouncer is human which means anyone with an ID, fake or not, and that means vampires, but they don't usually come in to our side of town even if the club is on the edge. I went through my walk-in closet to find a mini dress and some pumps. I found my black corset mini dress and my red pumps. I really need do laundry tomorrow or I'll have nothing to wear tomorrow night. I got dressed, did my makeup, and put on my usual party jewelry, which consisted of long earrings, and my mother's locket which was low enough to hide behind the top of my dress. Bracelets just get in the way when dancing. After I doubled check myself in the mirror, I grabbed my phone, keys, and purse and headed to the garage. Thankfully my father never took my car, which was a very red, very fast Corvette, and very fun to drive.

The drive to H was about a 20 to 30 minute drive from my house. And right on time when I was half way there, Ally calls to have me come pick her up. She's got a Porsche but loves to show up with me in my Corvette. She lived in a large mansion like I did, within a gated community. I pulled up next her gate and she walked out in a new outfit. She was wearing a red mini dress with slits on the thighs and black studded heels.

"So how's the guy," I asked her as she got in.

"No one just wanted to look extra hot tonight."

"Why?"

"Why not," she countered me. It was a valid question.

"Touché."

I drove away from her house and back to the main road for the club. I sped around other drivers who responded with angry honks and fast braking. I came to a quick stop in front of H which had a long line of people going around the corner of the building and down the block. It was a simple three story brick building with no windows, a single basement, and an ally way in the back that opened up to the side road. The one thing we both loved about pulling up in my Corvette at the front door is the VIP service we get. Two of the valets came to our doors and opened them for us, and helped us out. I gave the keys to the valet and said, "You know where to park it Ben."

"Yes Ms. Williams."

"You know Ally; I never get tired of that."

She laughed at what I said and we both walked into the club. The music was blaring, people were dancing, and the bar was in full swing. Ally and I made our way to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Miss Williams, Miss Lyndon."

"Bruce," we both said at the same time. Bruce was the bouncer who watched who entered and exited the VIP lounge. He was the best bouncer in the city, because since he came no one has snuck into the VIP lounge and the fights in the H have gone down to at least two a month. Sometimes not even that. He unhooked the red velvet rope and let us upstairs. The music downstairs was blocked upstairs by a thick glass wall on the balcony. The VIP section was like a big square. It had a bar on the back wall, DJ on the left wall, and a bunch of private couches that were shielded from unwanted viewers by black curtains, and right in the middle was a large dance floor that had at least 50 people on it, dancing together and a few grinding. We went to our usual couch which was one of the larger ones in the very back. And the majority of our group was there. May, a short perky blonde who loved designer clothes was sitting in Blane's lap, who was a very tall, very built, black-haired, blue-eyed man. He was also one of the hottest guys in our class. Lanai was sitting closer to the middle chatting with her twin sister Lizzy. They were Amazon like, because they were tall, tanned, and dark hair and dark-eyed beauties. Edmon was sitting towards the end talking with Cody. Edmon was sandy blonde haired guy with hazel eyes. He was more of average height, but he was built. Cody was over 6 foot, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was built like Blane but the difference was Cody was cockier. He had some reason, he was top in our class but he wasn't up there like I was. And that was why Ally had no problem hooking up with Cody now and then. She loved being single, because she loved the attention. I loved the attention sometimes but sometimes it's nice to be invisible. And from the way Cody was looking at Ally, and how Ally wasn't responding to him at all and in some ways ignoring him, I knew something was off.

"Catharine I'm going to go get a drink," Ally told me. I nodded my head and was about to go with her but then saw Cody start to get u and follow her, and decided that I shouldn't. Blane must have seen something wrong with them as well because he asked, "What's up with them?"

"I have no idea Bay. They've never had problems; considering they've never been in an actual relationship with each other."

"Well maybe that's the problem," Lanai said.

"Being friends with benefits doesn't always work out," Lizzy said.

"Feelings tend to get in the way," Lanai said.

"And since they are going on two years now," Lizzy said.

"One of them has probably developed feelings for the other," Lanai said.

"And from the look of it, it seems to be Cody," Lizzy said.

"And Ally got scared," Lanai said.

I looked back towards them and saw them talking at the bar. Ally seemed distant from Cody and it looked like the twins were right. And they usually were. When it came to the academic side of our school, they were at the top; physical combat, more towards the middle.

"Well I'm going to hit the dance floor and then hit the bar when drama couple leaves it. Want to join me Blane?"

"Absolutely May."

Blane and May walked around me and headed towards the dance floor. Then all of a sudden the twins and Edmon decided to go right after they watched Blane and May leave. I turned around to ask them why and standing right in front of me was Brett. Perfect. He was 6'7", very built, strong, fast, and the top in our class for the boys. He was also cocky and very hell-bent on becoming the best hunter he can, because his parents were murdered by a ravenous vampire. They caught the bastard, but it still left Brett very different from the guy he was in middle school.

"What do you want Brett?"

He took a step closer to me which made me step backwards. He did it again, and this time closed the curtains behind him. My eyes adjusted quickly and he continued to take steps forward until the back of my legs hit the couch. I stopped abruptly, and kept myself from falling onto the couch. The thing I hated about him was that in a fight he could take me instantly because of his height and weight compared to my 5'2" height and my 120 weight.

"What do you want Brett," I asked him again. His answer was another step closer to me that put about only a couple of inches between us. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me, and found that the neckline of my dress was working. Brett had been my boyfriend last year but broke up with me so he could focus more on school. Then I saw him making out with Meredith just two weeks ago. I hadn't known if he saw that I saw or not, but after that I've avoided him the last two weeks and now he's got me cornered great.

"Brett, don't make me ask again."

"I want to know what you saw two weeks ago Catharine."

"Well a lot happened two weeks ago, so you're going to have to be more specific."

Probably wasn't the best idea to piss him off, but hey what could I do, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods tonight. He closed a couple more inches between us and said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now tell me what you saw."

"Just to tell you Brett, but standing over me and making yourself look bigger and scarier doesn't work on me."

You know, there are times when you should be a bitch, others not so much. Tonight was not the time to be a bitch to Brett. And I realized that right after he pinned me down to the couch. He closed the space between us, grabbed my back, kicked his foot under mine, and pushed me down to the couch. He removed his hand from my back before it hit the couch, and used that hand to pin my wrists above my head so I wouldn't fight him.

"Tell me what you saw Catharine."

"I saw you sticking your tongue down Meredith's throat. That's what I saw Brett. How long were you going keep it a secret from me?"

"Keep what secret from you?"

"That you were seeing Meredith."

"I'm not, nor was I ever seeing Meredith." He said with such venom it scared me a little. His dark brown eyes had fury and frustration in them. I couldn't tell what his hair looked like now because of the darkness of the room, but it was probably spiked up a little like he always had his brown hair.

"Oh, so it was a friend with benefits thing you had going like Cody and Ally."

"She kissed me. She was the one who put her tongue down my throat not the other way around. She came on to me like she has been since we broke up."

"Right, like I'm suppose to believe that."

"And why wouldn't you?"

"For one it looked like you were kissing her back. You certainly weren't pushing her away."

"And why would you care if I kissed her back or not?"

"I don't. I just hate Meredith."

"You're sure about that?"

"Why do you care about what I saw anyways?"

"Answer my question Catharine."

"You answer mine."

He let go of wrists but then put most of his body weight against me to keep me from moving.

"Again Catharine, why do you care so much about me kissing Meredith? Do _you_ have a secret your hiding?"

"Again I don't care who you kiss. I'm over you Brett. You broke it off with me and I moved on."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yep."

He looked at me for a couple of seconds as if he were contemplating something. Then he kissed me. And I was stupid enough to kiss him back. Ok, so I lied to him about having moved on. I still loved the guy; I just kept the feelings down by hooking up with other available guys. He broke the kiss abruptly and it left me breathless as all of his kisses did. I felt my heart racing as I tried to regain my composure.

"If you moved on, why did you kiss me back?"

"I didn't. You caught me off guard."

"You wanna test that?"

It's hard not to kiss Brett back because he was such a great kisser. And since he kissed me a second time, it was hard not to kiss him back, but my stupid feelings for him got in the way and that made me kiss him back. Just only a couple of seconds after I kissed him back, he pulled back and said, "Now are you sure you didn't kiss me back?"

"OK, so what? So what if I kissed you back?"

"If you moved on, why did you?"

"Maybe I like kissing."

"Or maybe you like kissing me because you haven't moved on."

"Why do you care anyways Brett?"

"That's for me to know."

"What? Does big bad Brett still have feelings for me?"

"No, but I still care for you."

"Please. Brett I grew up with you, I know you. You still have feelings for me, and I can prove it."

I did what he did to me. I kissed him and not too long after he kissed me back, I broke away from him.

"So why did you kiss me back?"

"You know, you are so infuriating sometimes."

"Isn't that why you started liking me in the first place?"

"Meh."

And with that said he kissed me again, but didn't break apart from me. I don't know how long we kissed for, but we broke away from each other when we heard a cat whistle.

"You guys know they have the third floor for a reason, right?"

"Blane, I'm going to kill you," Brett said as he sat up. Brett and Blane were cousins and best friends. I sat up and made sure my hair wasn't too messed up. I pulled the skirt of my dress down since it got pushed up a little.

"Really Catharine, control yourself."

"Your one to talk Ally," I told her as she sat down next to me. I leaned a little closer to her and whispered, "Something you wanna tell me about you and Cody?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Something you wanna tell me about you and Brett?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I told her. We never kept things from each other, but there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Come on Brett, if you could kill me you already would have in combat training."

"Blane, you know as well as half the school I could take you down easily."

"Like you did with Catharine," Blane said with a laugh.

"Blane," I said at the same time Brett lunged at him. I knew it was playful but they could easily hurt each other.

"Why are Blane and Brett fighting again," Lizzy asked as she came to the couch.

"Blane walked in on Brett and Catharine getting it on and made a comment."  
"Ally!"

"What Catharine, it's the truth. You should feel lucky."

"Why should I feel lucky?"

"Because almost every girl in the school would love an opportunity to hook up with the Brett Daniels."

"Not like they ever will after tonight."

"What do you mean May," I asked her.

"The meeting your father had tonight. The whole society is talking about it."

"May, stop talking," Brett told her, he stopped fighting with Blane when May started talking about my father's meeting. I looked at him and the back to May. Everyone was quiet and looked as if they knew what May was talking about. I knew her; she liked to start drama, but whatever she was talking was the truth and everybody knew except me.

"What? What do you guys know that I don't?"

"The meeting was between Council members Williams and Daniels."

"Why was my father having a meeting with Council member Daniels? They hate each other."

"It was just them. It was the societies' lawyers and President as well Catharine," Cody said as he joined us.

"Would you all stop being cryptic and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You really have no idea do you? Figured you would since you were making out with Brett," May said.

"May, shut it," Brett said. He was starting to get angry with her, but she didn't listen. She didn't really listen to anybody.

"Three seconds to tell her, or I will."

Brett sat there for a moment. I looked at him but he didn't tell me, May did.

"The meeting was about yours and Brett's futures, Catharine. Your dad and his uncle decided to end their feud with you two. Congrats, you're now engaged to the hottest guy at Nicholai Academy."


	3. Chapter 2

"Father," I yelled as I placed shoes and purse on the kitchen island.

"In my office," I heard him call out. I cut through the family room, and foyer to get to his office. It was a rectangular office with a circular indention with a window on the right side, if you're looking at his office from his study door. There were also two small couches, a coffee table, and some book shelves. He was at his desk, which was in front of the window, which was in the circular indention. He has his glasses on, and pen in one hand, and a paper in the other. There were other papers scattered around on his desk.

"Anything you'd like to inform me about the meeting you had tonight," I asked as I put my hands on his desk. The events of tonight ran through my head.

**FLASHBACK**

Right after May told me that Brett and I were now engaged on my father's and uncles terms, I left the couch area and went straight to the stairs. I heard Brett calling my name, but I ignored him. he caught my arm right before I hit the stairs.

"Catharine."

"You knew. They all knew. That's why they left when you showed up."

"I was going to tell you but I was waiting for the right time."

"Is that why you kissed me? Is that why you asked about what I saw two weeks ago?"

"No, Catharine listen to me. I do still love you, and two weeks ago was a mistake. Just let me explain."

"No. You had a chance to explain, and you didn't take it."

I jerked my arm away from him and went down the stairs, out the front door and waited for my car.

**Present**

Now, I'm standing in my father's office.

"My meeting went well."

"That's it? No important decisions or anything?"

"Nothing I can think of or need to inform you of at this time."

That much figures. I knew he wasn't going to tell me, but I was hoping he would.

"Was Brett at the meeting?"

"What happened tonight does not concern you at this time Catharine. Now go to bed, its late."

"It doesn't concern me? My own future doesn't concern me? Pretty sure who I marry concerns me father. Its my decision."

"Who told you," he asked me. He stood up and dropped what he was doing the moment I said marry.

"So it is true. You set up my own marriage without my consent. How is that fair?"

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. What matters is you didn't bother to include me in the decision. And from what I heard the whole society knows."

"Catharine Taylor watch your tone with me."

"You weren't even going to tell me. When were you planning on telling me that I'm engaged to Brett Daniels? On the actual day?"

"When the time was right. I did not have a choice. Your attitude needed to change and your partying need to stop. And if the only way I could get you to do that was to arrange your marriage, so be it."

"You are unbelievable. You didn't even ask me. That was suppose to be my own decision, the only freedom I got. And yet you found a way to take that from me as well."

And with that said, I turned around, walked out of his office, and slammed the door behind me. I went back to the kitchen and picked my stuff up off the island. I stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. I was too embarrassed to go back to the club, or any club for that matter. Ally will at H till at least two in the morning, so going to her house is out. And Brett... well I really can't face him right now. He had a hand in this and I knew it. I turned back around, went to the family room and up the stairs to my room. When I got to the top, I went straight and entered the small hallway on my left. It wad a single step when entering the hall, and a built in desk on the left. There was only one door in the hallway and that was the door to my room. The first door to the right in my room was to my bathroom, and in there was the door to my walk in closet. My room was weird shaped. It had a sleeping alcove with a single step up on the right, the second door to the left was to a balcony with a spiral staircase that led to the downstairs patio, a small two door opening that opened to the family room, and a half bay window next to the second door on the left.

I put my stuff on the floor next to my bed and went face first into my queen sized bed. My head spun with everything. I was only seventeen and now I'm engaged to a guy who's not technically my boyfriend. I got off my bed and went to my bathroom. I stripped, took a long, hot shower and put on Harley Davidson tank top and some lace boy shorts. I turned of the lights and crawled into my bed. My phone starting ringing and it had Brett's face on my screen. I hit the ignore button, but then he called again. This time I ignored myself and turned over away from it. It stopped ringing, and then my voice mail indicator went off. I ignored that and after what seemed like forever, I fell asleep.

Go to my profile to see what the layout of her house looks like


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and I thanked the gods that it was a Saturday and not Monday. The strange thing is I hadn't gotten a chance to drink anything last night. It's probably from the news I got last night. You know when I thought about finding out I was engaged in the future I never expected to learn that it was an arranged marriage. I always thought the guy who would want to marry me would marry me for me and it would be all romantic and mushy and stuff when he asked me to marry him. I never wanted to marry for political reasons and that was exactly what this marriage was for no matter what my father told me. He had a tendency to lie to me so it's hard for me to believe him when he says it's to fix my attitude. Obviously he hasn't met Brett considering he loves to party and that's what my father wants me to stop doing. I got up and went to my bathroom. If you're looking at my bathroom from the bathroom door the sink is to your immediate right, the toilet on the right as well past the sink, the bathtub is against the wall in the front and the shower door to the left. Past the shower door is the door to my large walk-in closet. I turned on the shower and let the water warm up as I stripped my clothes off. Before I got in my shower I turned on the radio I kept in my bathroom and it was set on a pop station. I washed off the sleep on face and body in a semi cold shower. Something that I really needed after everything that's happened. When I finished I wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped another towel around my body. I went to my closet and looked around.

"I really need to do laundry," I told myself. I picked out some dark skinny jeans and a light blue tight shirt that had ruffles on the side, neckline, and on one shoulder and the other shoulder just a strap. I laid them on my bed and then worked on my makeup which consisted of brownish eye shadow, pink blush, and nude lipstick. I picked out some silver hoops and light blue flower earrings for the second ear pricing I had. I went back to my room and pulled my clothes on. I headed back to my closet and picked out some ankle black suede boots with studs on the heel, and a Michael Kors blue tote. I switched my purses, and checked my phone as I went downstairs for some breakfast. 3 missed calls from Brett, and 2 from Ally. I checked my voice mail messages and skipped Brett's and straight to Ally's.

"Hey girl. Look I know you don't want to talk to anybody right now, but I figured you could use a best friend. Call me back in the morning. Love you girl."

I swear if I didn't have Ally I would die. She's got me through everything, considering we grew up together. Literally. Being in the Vampire Hunter world, you only grow up with other vampire hunters, you go to school with them, you date them, you marry them, and then you have vampire hunter babies. I call Ally back and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, girl how you doing?"

"Not so good. What do you say we hit up New York for some shopping?"

"Defiantly. I need to get out of here. Hey how about we hit up that new club that just opened up."

"I don't know Ally, that's a little out of Hunter territory."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You know it will."

"How about if I find the perfect club outfit then we will go?"

"That is so a yes and you know it. I'll pick you up but we are taking your Corvette."

She hangs up and I place my phone in my purse. I set my purse on the counter and look around in the pantry, cupboards, and fridge. Nothing. And when I say nothing, I'm not kidding. There's like one egg and a tomato in the fridge. Stale chips in the pantry, and a box of cake mix in the cupboard. This is why I always go out to eat and order take out. My father never has time to go grocery shopping, and since it's my senior year, they throw everything on you at once whether you like it or not. And I have no idea what my father eats, and honestly now that I think about it, we've grown distant over the last couple of months. I think it's because of the stress on his shoulders, and from the eavesdropping that I've done on his phone calls and meetings, when he has them here, the vampires seem to be going off the radar. And that's strange in and of itself. They love making themselves known to us. Especially if we chase them down. To them it's a game, to us it's the survival of the human race. But the funny thing is, if they kill off the human race, then they've killed off their only food source. I think my father's just thankful that this feud with Brett's uncle is over with. But at the cost of my freedom of course. In his world, he believes everything comes with a cost, nothing is ever free. And if it is, it's a scam and your life is probably in danger.

Right as I was closing the fridge door I heard a knock at my door. 'That was fast,' I thought to myself. When I opened up the door there was Ally, wearing a pick crop top, white high waist shorts, wedges, and carrying a white Michael Kors tote, similar to mine.

"Come on, were stopping at Starbucks on the way. There's literally nothing edible in my house."

"That's fine by me. I've been craving a frap anyways. Been thinking vanilla bean, with some caramel or chocolate."

"You get the strangest things at Starbucks I swear," I tell her as I lock the front door behind her. We walk to the garage and get in my corvette. I back out, close the garage door and head out of my neighborhood. The ride was quiet until we got in the Starbucks drive through and ordered our drinks, her a vanilla frap with caramel, me a hot chocolate with caramel.

"Are you alright Catharine?"

"Depends on what your asking about Ally."

"I'm talking about with this whole engagement thing. Are you happy with it?"

"How can I be? My father was the one who arranged it and Brett was there. He wasn't even going to tell me that we were engaged until he felt it was the right moment. How fair is that?"

"It's really not. You should have been there if that was going to happen."

"Hey, your Catharine Williams. Congratulations on your engagement," the girl at the window says as she hands me the drinks we ordered.

"Thanks," I tell her as I take them and give Ally the drinks. I drive off before she could ask me anything.

"Hey, if you want to hit this new club, we're better off going to L.A.. It's a lot closer."

"Yeah I guess your right. Think they will let us use the jets?"

"Probably. Only one way to find out," I say as I drive towards the Hunter's private air strip. We talked about the next week at school, and how there would be random vampire attacks for the Board to see who the best hunters are. They did it every year, and even at the beginning of the year, just to see if the returning students remember and to see if they were practicing over the summer. Thankfully they let us use one of the jets to take us to L.A.. We live outside of Denver so the flight was going to be about two hours or so long. Once we were situated and up in the air Ally started talking again.

"So I know you don't want to talk about it, but do you think your dress will look like?"

"Honestly I never thought about it. Unlike you I didn't plan my wedding when I was twelve, I was too busy figuring out ways to keep my father off my case about school. And honestly I never thought I was going to get married."

"What? Why not?"

"Because of what happened to my mother. I didn't want the chance that I could die and leave my child and husband alone in the world, it's just not fair."

"It's not your mom's fault that she died. And it's not yours"

"I know, it's just I don't know how to explain it. You don't really have that experience."

"No, I just have to deal with the fact that everyday I wonder what parent is going to come home that night, or if either of them are."

"I still do that with my dad."

"Brett understands it as well."

"Ok, if we are going to talk about Brett then we are talking about Cody. What is with you two? Everything was fine and then all of the sudden you two are being all awkward around each other. The twins think Cody said something to you and you flipped a shit."

"The twins are right. Ok, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else," she asks me switching positions in her seat so she's facing me.

"Promise," I tell her.

"So last week after we had amazing sex, we were lying in be together. Normally if he's at my house then he leaves after we take a shower, same as if I was at his place. But this time we just laid there not moving, just breathing and looking at each other. Then he started asking me questions about the future and the minute he started asking about us, I flipped. I bolted out of his house because I was scared shit-less. It was suppose to be fun, no emotions. 6 months ago however the emotions started coming into play. That's when every now and then we started cuddling in bed together after sex. And the reason I said I would meet you at your house this morning is because I didn't go home last night. I went home with Cody, and I fell asleep at his house. I didn't mean too, I didn't even want to go back to his place, but I got a little buzzed and even then I still said no, but my mouth and body was screaming yes. Catharine I'm freaking out, because this morning I left without waking him up and come to find out he talks in his sleep."

"Oh shit, did he say-."

"Yes! Ughh, he said 'I love you Ally' and he doesn't even know that I know. What do I do?"

She threw her head in her hands and groaned again. I know she doesn't want to hear this but I have to ask her.

"Ally, do you love him?"

She froze up, she literally froze in front of my eyes. Ally never froze, like ever. It was really scaring. She slowly lifted her head to look at me and there were tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then tell him. You can't keep going like this. Look call him, tell him to meet you in L.A.. Better yet tell everyone, wait everyone except Brett."

"Yeah, not going to do that. There's a reason I said New York Catharine."

"Please fasten your seat belts we are about to land."

We did what the pilot said, and I was slightly worried and what Ally was going to say next. Once we landed Ally didn't say anything until we exited the jet, and even then she didn't have to say anything. Because there was everyone else exiting their own jet at the same air strip and there was one person I really didn't want to see at all today. And the minute he looked at me, I thought I was going to die because I was not expecting him to look at me and then walk over towards me.

"Catharine."

"Brett."


	5. Chapter 4

After I said his name I took Ally by the arm and started walking towards the small town car that near the jet we took. Basically my plan was to quickly jump in the town car, and get away from Brett and pray that I didn't see him at all today. But apparently there was a different plan of action in mind. Because now I'm being dragged to a sports car by Brett.

"Brett let me go right now," I scream at him as I try to plant my feet to the ground and pull my arm out of his hand. God, why did he have to be 100 pounds bigger than me, and that was all just muscle.

"No, you are going to go with me so we can talk."

I felt like a side show because everyone was staring at us. Let me just tell you, very awkward, very.

"Brett, let me go. Now!"

He ignored me that time, and he keeps dragging me to his sports car. It was a red Bugatti Vitesse. The passenger door was open and it was a light and dark interior from what I could tell. This time I turned to the guys.

"Seriously. You're going to stand there while he kidnaps me?"

They all seriously turn towards their own cars like I said nothing. Oh pay back is one mean bitch. And I'm going to be that bitch. Seeing as I had no other option I just let Brett drag me to his car. I got in without a fuss and he shut my door. The look on his face said that he was surprised at how willing I had been to get into his car. Good, because I was going to get away from him. What the hell was he doing here anyway?

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," he said as he shut his door. Whoops, must have asked that out loud. I looked out the window and crossed my arms over my chest. I was really not in the mood to talk to him, or look at him, or be in the same place as him. But that didn't turn out well. I really needed my space from him so I could process everything. That's hard to do when the things I have to process are about him, and he's around. It doesn't help me think.

"We need to talk about the club."

I just ignored him. Which was just going to piss him off, but honestly I was really pissed off at him anyways.

"Catharine, look at me. We have to talk about this."

I still ignored him. He pulled out of the small airport and towards the highway.

"I didn't have a choice. I was going to tell you but I was waiting for the right time."

"Don't give me that bull shit Brett. You did too have a choice. I have a choice, this is my life and I get to decide who I marry. Every other choice has been taken from me, that was one freedom I actually deserved."

"Got you to talk to me. And no I didn't. My uncle didn't include me in it whatsoever. They already agreed by the time I was allowed to go into the meeting between your father and my uncle. We both know that they have had issues for years, since before we were both born, and when we started going out two years ago they were not happy at all. I know you remember because your father yelled at you for 3 hours when he found out we became exclusive. My uncle yelled at me for 5."

I did remember. For the next three months I trained with my father. And that was pretty much anytime he was at home and I wasn't at school. Brett's punishment was worse than mine and all he told me was his back hurt for months. He never told me what his uncle did but I think there was some whipping involved.

"Look Catharine I don't want to fight. I hate fighting with you, at least verbally and emotionally, but you need to hear me out on this please."

I looked at the passing city and didn't respond. Today was suppose to be a stress free day and the person responsible for all that stress is driving me around L.A., yeah, this day is going really well for my stress levels.

"Catharine, please."

I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. What do you want to tell me Brett? That we are now engaged and neither of us has a choice in the matter? That I have to get married to you?"

"No. But can we at least start over. Look you don't have to worry about planning anything or having to wear a ring right now but can we at least start over with being together."

"How? You broke up with me remember? And now you expect me to get back together with you just like that because your uncle and my father signed a paper saying you and I are now engaged and we have to suck it up and deal with it? No way not happening."

"Ok fine. But either we act like we are dating again or you have to wear an engagement ring your choice. I've already talked to my uncle and he has said that if someone asks him about it that he will say that they are just rumors and possibilities. Your father agreed. Besides neither of them wanted this out yet."

I thought over his words. The least humiliating option was to just date him again and that wasn't such a bad idea since I still loved him somewhat. Granted I did grow a little bit out of love with him but falling in love with him was easy.

"Ok so here's the deal," I said turning away from the window to look at him, "I will date you again but we are to take things slow like we did last time. I decide where we go physically, and I make the rules when it comes to my body. And we are not picking up where we left off. You have to prove to me that you really want to be with me again. And if in a couple of months we are back to where we were before we broke up then we will move our relationship forward. And you can not propose to me before Christmas."

"Deal."

"No that is, wait. You agree?"

"As long as I get to be with you again Catharine, I'll fly to Timbuktu and back."

* * *

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I move in 2 days so the last couple of months have been hectic. Hope you enjoyed review if ya like.**


End file.
